


~Press Enter~

by TatsusFineAss



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ryuugazaki Rei, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Skype, cam sex, glasses fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being so far away from each other, Rei and Nagisa's relationship has literally no faults. Meeting up once a month, and Skype calling during their time apart, the two come to terms with the fact that their separation can lead to frustration, mixed emotions, and insecurity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Press Enter~

Rei’s phone bleeped. A message? It was already 12.37am. Who would message him at this time? He was currently sitting at his desk, beginning the early stages of an essay he was to finish for the end of the month. He had decided to work most of that evening on it, getting through all of the reading and planning. However only twenty minutes into his work, his phone went. 

Picking it up, the several charms that dangled from the front clashing against the screen and his fingers (that was Nagisa’s doing of course, as he was the one that insisted Rei have phone charms) he smiled from ear to ear. Giggling a little, a small excited shiver went up his spine. His boyfriend had texted him. 

“Rei~chan~! (✿◠‿◠) What are you up to~? I just got off work~~! I sent you an email though! You should check it! ≥^.^≤ “

Rei moved his book he was currently engrossed in to the side, and opened up his laptop and turned it on. While it started up, he replied;

“I’m working on an essay. Was work good? I’m checking it now.” His somewhat monotoned way of writing never communicated how excited he was to talk to the blonde on the other end of the phone. 

Rei’s mouth dropped at the email that had been sent to him. Because the two of them maintained a long distance relationship half of the time, the two of them would have to do a lot to keep the connection. Ever since Rei moved to Hokkaido University 1 year prior, and Nagisa had chosen to stay in his single room apartment in Tokyo, the two were 17 hours apart, and could only afford to take the train journey once a month. Next weekend, they would be meeting, and of course that meant they would get to spend four precious days together. Those four days, they were what the two of them lived for. Rei would skip two days off university, getting his friends to record the lectures and photo copy their notes, and Nagisa would swap his shift at work with either the manager or one of his underlings. 

And either Rei would travel to Nagisa, or the other way around. They’d meet up, and for four glorious days, do whatever they wanted. And throughout the rest of their month, when they did not get to see each other, they relied heavily on emails and texting and Skype calls. They would send pictures, selfies, have Skype dates occasionally, and the two had gotten so used to their situation that sitting in front of a laptop and flirting while in the middle of a restaurant was not embarrassing in the slightest.

Every so often, (just like this particular evening) they would send each other explicit pictures, which would often lead to them spending the entire evening playing with themselves in front of the cam.

Rei covered his reddening cheeks with his hands, staring at the adorable set of pictures that had been sent to him. Several of Nagisa’s chest were sent, and a good few of his erection, which in some pictures were dripping with precome. Instantly, Rei became hard, his own erection forming a small lump in his shorts. 

“Can we Skype?” He sent another text immediately, even though Nagisa hadn’t replied to the previous one. 

If truth be told, Rei had been thinking of his boyfriend the entire week. Thoughts just couldn’t help but find their way into his mind; during lectures, during conversations with his tutors, during lunch with friends; the shower; bed; everywhere, any time of the day, Nagisa would be in his mind constantly. He missed him. He missed him so much it hurt; he wanted to just see him, whenever he wanted. Of course, he loved having space, otherwise they would both get suffocated. However…Rei just desperately wanted to see him. To hug him, snuggle up with him, have Nagisa tell him all the gripes he had at work, for Rei to tell the other how stressful his studies were becoming. 

The small green light flashed, and after a few seconds of buffering, the two were connected. Rei was of course busy sorting out his hair and his glasses, making sure his side of the cam looked good. He sat upright at his desk, chin resting against folded hands. Nagisa on the other hand was half naked, laying in bed. His night shirt was too big for him, his hair was a mess, his eyes looked sleepy, and he was busy shifting his laptop so he could lay on his stomach. He seemed to be ecstatic that Rei wanted to call.

“You look great today, Rei-chan.” Such a sweet voice sounded so amazing when he was flirting. 

“I - I don’t…particularly…” Rei brushed some hair from his face, his ears becoming red with blush.

“No! You do! You always look wonderful!” Nagisa was now busy bending over to get something from his bedside table. “So, Rei-chan, why’d you call me? I thought you were studying?” 

Clearing his throat, the blue haired boy’s hands began to sweat. “I just…you looked great…in those pictures.” 

Nagisa’s face clearly lit up with redness as he lay back down with his newly found phone. His eyes shifted a little in shyness. “I’m glad you liked it…I just…was thinking about how I’ll be coming to visit next week…I got a little excited. So I thought I’d show you…” Despite being so dominant and rough in person, Nagisa was often very bashful when it came to sending and receiving nudes.

Rei’s hands wedged themselves between his legs, as he rubbed his knees against one another. “I…thought…tonight…” He broke off, covering his mouth with his hand. This was selfish to ask…

“Eh? You want to…tonight? Is it because…of the pictures?”

Rei nodded, looking away from the camera. A bright giggle could be heard from the laptop. 

“Of course we can! I’m surprised you mentioned it though…it’s usually always me who asks.” 

Again, Rei nodded, his hand still covering most of his face. “That’s because…”

“Shy?”

A mumbled ‘yes’ could be briefly heard. 

“Well, you don’t need to be shy anymore, kay? Why don’t you get into bed? We can do it just the way you like it.” 

Complying with the request, Rei stood up, taking his laptop with him. Once he had sat himself down, he spread his legs a little, looking down at the screen. Nagisa by this point had also sat up, his underwear clearly visible.

“Cute shorts. Can you take them off for me?” 

This is exactly how they always did this. For the two, cam sex wasn’t that regular, once every month or two was enough. But when they did do it, this is what they did. Nagisa would guide Rei, tell him what to do, just the way he liked it. And as always, Rei would do every last command the other made; the same way he would when they did it in person.

Once his shorts and pants were off, Nagisa hummed in satisfaction as he saw the erection that his boyfriend had. 

“Looks cute~” he sung as he removed his own underwear. “Can you start to touch yourself? Touch the spot that I’ll be inside in only a week.” 

Rei nodded, immediately searching through his drawer to find the bottle of lube he used. Smothering two fingers, he gently pressed them to his entrance, his hole eating up every inch of his digits that could inside inside. Letting out a small gasping moan, Rei’s free hand then grabbed his erection, gently rubbing at it. 

“Ah, Rei…you look so cute when you finger yourself…you look so erotic…” Nagisa’s voice was muffled a little due to the sound system on Rei’s laptop…but just hearing his voice compliment what he was doing turned him on so much.

“It’s…only since…you’re watching me…Nagisa-kun…” It was true. The idea that his smaller boyfriend was controlling him, drove him crazy. His eyes. He could feel his eyes glazing over his body, watching each thrust of his fingers, watching each stroke of his cock. It was…embarrassing but…so good to think…

“Don’t say something so erotic, Rei-chan. Ne, you want to see mines too, right?” His small hand began to gently rub at the thick erection in his underwear. All Rei could do was fumble and nod, his eyes which were now beginning to cloud in lust narrowing as he focused on his laptop screen. He watched, still gently fingers and toying with his front, as Nagisa slid down his boxers, his cock falling out. It was really hard…was that because of Rei…? 

Giggling a little and pulling his laptop closer, Nagisa focused the camera onto his actions; pumping at his thickness while his other hand rubbed at his inner thigh. By now, they both knew everything there was no know about each others bodies; and so Rei knew exactly how good the other felt, even while they were so far apart. 

“You like what you see?” The blonde was being flirtatious again. Once more, Rei nodded and stuttered.

“Y-yes…it looks good…” 

“Are you imaging it inside you right now?” Nagisa stopped stroking, and instead used two fingers to push his cock down, showing off his length to the camera. By now he had stood up on his knees, his lower half the complete focus, and filling up Rei’s screen.

“Y-yeah…I can’t wait…until you’re inside me…next week…” This made his boyfriend chuckle in satisfaction. 

“I can’t wait either, Rei-chan. Hey, can you touch your nipples for me? Play with them just like I do.” At once, Rei stopped stroking himself, and to compensate for the lack of stimulation there, he added another fingers inside of him. Of course, making sure Nagisa could see both his backend and his chest was hard on cam; he was in a strange, half sideway, half back position, his legs wide open, his back arched. His hand which was covered in precome by now began to tease and toy with his tender nipples, pulling at them, pressing them down, tugging at them, rolling them between two fingers. The sensation made his ass clamp down, his hole greedily eating up his fingers. 

“Is it good?” Nagisa had returned to jacking off, his length becoming red at the tip. 

“It’s… good…b-but…not as good…as you…” No matter what Rei did, it was never as good as Nagisa. His fingers were useless a lot of the time. He’d used sex toys which were far bigger and thicker than his boyfriends own length, which was admittedly quite short, and they really did nothing for him either. It appeared that well over half of his sexual satisfaction came from his psychological and mental feelings towards the boy he slept with. Only Nagisa could make him feel that way. Only Nagisa could make him come so violently. 

“You’re right…nothing ever beats you in my arms, you know that?” Rei blushed and shook his head, his glasses slipping down his nose. His head was spinning, and he could tell he was close. 

“N-Nagisa…want you…” 

Nagisa lightly shushed him. “You’ll have me in only a few more days…we can do everything you want…we can do it all day…” His voice was pushing Rei over the edge. He began to shake, his hand reaching back down to stroke at his spilling erection. 

“Close…” His breathing was becoming louder, his glasses almost fully fallen off his face as he struggled to continue watching his laptop. 

“Me too…I’ve been close for ages…just watching you like that makes me crazy…come when you’re ready…R-Rei…” Without much warning, Nagisa bent over, his climax spilling out; hot, white liquid dripping out into his hand. His climaxes were never as violent as Rei’s were; he almost never shot, however whenever he did come, he came a lot. 

The lovely little moan that left his lips as he shuddered, his hips thrusting into his hand, the liquid he produced slipping between his fingers and onto his bed, it was all too much for Rei to handle. Almost immediately after the other’s release, he came. Back arching, head falling back, lips opening to moan his boyfriends name, glasses slipping completely off, toes curling and hole tightening, his orgasm squirted upwards and onto his stomach and chest. For a good six or seven seconds, his body was in complete tenseness, ever muscle stiffening as he just lay there, letting the pleasure overtake him. 

Once they had both cleaned themselves up, they both got into their beds, cuddled up with the blankets, and chatted. They planned what they would be doing next week, they talked about how annoyed Rei was at one of his lecturers, how the weather was to be at the weekend, just regular stuff. 

Before saying goodnight and going to sleep, they both blew a kiss, waving until Skype finally broke off. 

Laying down, Rei’s heart was racing. Next week…he really couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever considered writing a long distance relationship thing~ I hope it's alright though! Although it's not that long distance if they can see each other...OH WELL.
> 
> I have a major fetish for Rei's glasses falling off while he's doing it...
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it! It'll be updated whenever I get the chance. Also, if anyone has any requests or AU ideas? I'd be happy to do it, as I do run out of ideas quite quickly...you can request any ideas at http://calm-your-andy-and-frank.tumblr.com


End file.
